


Carmilla's Diary

by openionsandpaper



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openionsandpaper/pseuds/openionsandpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura makes an not-so accidental discovery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla's Diary

It had started with a corner. One tiny, unassuming corner peeking out from underneath the fabric of Carmilla’s bedsheets. Bed sheets that had been unceremoniously usurped with Laura's latest rescue of her yellow pillow, she had been mid huffy storm-away when she noticed the edge of what looked like a tiny black ....diary? Carmilla keeps a diary? It didn't exactly surprise Laura, nobody could be as angsty and broody as Carmilla and NOT keep a diary, but still, it was difficult to imagine her actually spilling out her emotions into… well anything really, probably because that would require her to you know, have emotions. In fact, that’s probably how she stays so broody all the time! The diary could be her sole emotional outlet, the little bottle where she stuffed all her feelings so that she could keep up her constant impression of apathy. It was probably full of archaic poetry, odes to ballroom dances, and champagne, and pretty girls….oh god.  
Laura felt her heart simultaneously leap into her throat and also attempt to exit her body through her toes. What if the diary had a mention of her? Not that Laura exactly considered herself to fall under the category of “pretty girls” but she knew for a fact she at least fit one of those specifications (biologically she was in fact female!) and there was that one time where Carmilla was sort of flirting with her maybe...Granted she reciprocated by assaulting her and tying her up for two weeks but still! Laura felt a stinging fledgling of almost-hope somersault somewhere in what was now a clusterfuck of internal organs. She didn’t like Carmilla or anything of course, that would be ridiculous, I mean she was her VAMPIRE ROOMMATE for gods sakes, just because she was like the most gorgeous girl Laura had ever seen ever did not mean that she was attracted to her. That would be shallow. Laura fancied herself to be far more attracted to people on an INTELLECTUAL level, not that Carmilla wasn't ridiculously smart but that was beside the point.  
Laura reached forward and surgically removed the small leather-bound book from the nest of Carmilla’s bed. Somewhere she knew that this was perhaps the most foolhardy decision she had made this year (and considering her track record with decision making that was quite the statement) but it was as if her hands moved on their own accord as she found her fingers creeping into the binding. Cracking the spine with the hope that that was not soon to be her fate as well, she focused on the tiny, beautiful scrawl. Carmilla’s handwriting was of course irritatingly close to calligraphy and Laura found herself fighting the urge to photograph the page and make a font out of it. That would be creepy. Probably not creepier than secretly video taping her for two entire weeks, and you know, casually reading her innermost secrets, but still Laura had moral boundaries goddammit.

Entry one:  
I don’t think people understand I only have a limited amount of fucks to give each week. I mean good god I spent like three fucks just getting out of bed this morning. Two more to put on clothes. Thats five whole fucks before I am even out the door. What exactly about my leather pants and all black color palette implies I have any to spare on your petty human problems? I care that your boyfriend broke up with you about as much as I care about the fact that somewhere in East Africa a gerbil got its tiny paw stuck in a tiny hole and its whole tiny self died. I mean I consider it pretty generous of me to not go around straight up punching people in the face, I mean at least not more that I already do. Will had it coming though. Idiot. Anyway I can be generous but if I wanted to be flipping Santa Claus I would wear a lot more red and spend a lot more time creepily convincing children to sit on my lap with promises of candy and gifts.

Entry Two:   
Went to Hot Topic today. Discovered that vampires are acutely capable of the bodily function that is throwing up.

Entry Three: "What exactly are you doing?"

Laura's eyes snapped up and were immediately locked with icy black vampiric ones. "Carmilla! Oh gosh I didn't even see you come in.." Laura trailed off as the vampire's piercing glance made her tongue feel like she had ingested antifreeze." I figured" Carmilla's voice was caught somewhere between a drawl and something much darker. Laura felt her body lose all ability to move, which was sort of a shame considering that this might be one of the last time she would be ABLE to move it, seeing as she just pissed off a creature capable of lifting a 4000 pound backpack and most definitely capable of damaging a small snooping roommate. "Did you enjoy your little read?" Valiantly resisting the urge to fear-puke, Laura managed to squeak out " I didn’t actually read any of your diary I promise I am sorry I just picked it up on accident!" A expertly raised eyebrow quickly shot down any hope of the vampire believing her pitiful excuse. Carmilla delicately threaded her hand into Laura's, palms touching for the slightest of seconds before splicing away the offending book.  
“You know what the word “diary” coincidentally sounds like cupcake? Dying. Followed by the word airy. And guess what. I don’t actually happen to need air.” Carmilla hissed through the non-existent gaps in her perfect teeth.  
Laura could feel herself writing her will in her head, as the taller girl's snarl morphed into more of a smirk...good, Laura exhaled the slightest wisp of air in relief...a smirk was good.It meant she was probably not going to kill her just…. maim. "You know cupcake, if you wanted to know my secrets, you would have better luck just asking".  
Laura found it difficult to discern if the syrup that dripped from the girls words was comprised more of foreboding or seduction, as Carmilla in her signature way crafted sexual tension from well just regular old fear-for-one’s-life tension. Laura could veritably hear the high pitched whinny of the moment increasing in volume as Carmilla leaned closer to her face, then to her ear..."Besides, its not a diary...it’s a journal"


End file.
